


Sicherheitsverwahrung

by LadyMorgan



Series: Das Spiel der ... Zwei Engel ohne Flügel [36]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Chastity Device, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Light BDSM, Orgasm Denial, Sub Gabriel
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: „Spätestens wenn ihr Männer geil werdet, ist es dahin mit der Intelligenz. Ihr würdet alles versuchen, eure Lust zu stillen, egal wie, aber mit abgeschaltetem Hirn. Das alleine begründe den Artikel!“Gabe versuchte das zu bestreiten bis Eva ihm vorschlug ihr eigenes Experiment zu machen.In seiner Rage und um Recht zu behalten stimmte er zu.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

Die verblüffende Entdeckung die Gabriel machte, als er vor einigen Tagen den Laptop seiner Frau benutzte, setzte  ihm ein wenig zu und ließ ihn Dinge tun, die er normalerweise nicht sonderlich gerne machte.

Er putzte freiwillig das Wohnzimmer und das Bad, ging einkaufen, kochte abends und versuchte ihr jeden Wunsch von den Augen abzulesen.

Eva war nicht blöd und wusste, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte und so fragte sie nach dem Abendessen nach.

„Hast du ein schlechtes Gewissen, oder warum bist du der Vorzeigeehemann Nummer eins?“

Gabe schüttelte mit dem Kopf und tat, als wenn er  von nichts wüsste, schaltete die Spülmaschine ein und wischte den Tisch ab.

Eva wusste, dass er etwas auf dem Herzen hatte, aber sie drängte ihn nicht, denn ihr war klar, dass er früher oder später mit der Sprache herausrücken würde. Beide gingen sehr offen mit ihrer Sexualität um, informierten sich immer wieder ausreichend im Internet, tauschten sich online mit anderen Menschen aus und lasen viel.

Besonders Eva las viel. Immer wieder steckte ihre Nase in verschiedenen Geschichten und sie sog alles gierig in sich auf.

_‚Kein Wunder, dass sie so viel weiß. Was sie bisher alles mit mir ausprobiert hatte …‘_

Gabriel kicherte bei dem Gedanken. Dieses Wissen beeindruckte ihn ungemein.

 

Nun ja, bis er vor ein paar Tagen auf einen Ordner auf ihrem Computer stieß, wo es um Keuschheit ging. Nicht um ihre Keuschheit, sondern seine.

„Was soll denn das jetzt?“

Zugegeben, ihm lief es heiß und kalt den Rücken herunter, als er ein paar dieser Geschichten öffnete und sie kurz überflog. Es gab tatsächlich Männer, die so etwas freiwillig machten, das heißt ihren Kleinen freiwillig wegschlossen. Für immer.

_‚Warum?‘_

Für ihn ergab das keinen Sinn.

_‚Oder habe ich dazumal im Bett zu laut gedacht, als ich meinte, in einem Keuschheitsgürtel wäre es einfacher, denn da könnte mein Schwanz nicht einmal steif werden?!‘_

Könnte er sich das vorstellen? Ein klares ‚nein‘ von seiner Seite.

Gabriel liebte Sex, für ihn die schönste Nebensache der Welt. Natürlich wurde er gerne von Eva dominiert und er hatte auch nichts dagegen, wenn sie ihm wieder mal einen Orgasmus verweigerte, aber das hier war eine ganz andere Hausnummer. Immer weiter vertiefte er sich in die Geschichten. Spannend … keine Frage und er sah sich auch ein paar Bilder von solchen Keuschheitsgürteln an.

Und es war unglaublich und irgendwie auch ein wenig erschreckend, wie viele Männer es gab, die so etwas machten, eben zum Teil auch freiwillig. Und er dachte bisher immer, das wäre eine Erfindung, die es nur im Mittelalter gab. Trotzdem, obwohl es irgendwie faszinierend war, schloss er den Ordner und klappte den Laptop zu. Gabriel konnte sich nicht mit dem Gedanken anfreunden und deswegen versuchte er still alles, um sie von diesem Irrsinn wieder abzubringen, bis er diese Ungewissheit schlussendlich nicht mehr aushielt.

 

„Honey?“

Mit klopfendem Herzen setzte er sich zu ihr an den Tisch, wo sie einige Rezepte studierte.

„Gabriel?“

Eva lächelte ihn an und runzelte dann die Stirn bei seinem aufgewühlten und etwas erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ich war an deinem Laptop“, seufzte er geknickt und senkte den Blick.

Mit einem Schulterzucken sah sie ihn kurz an und war wieder vertieft in ihre Arbeit.

„Schon ok, ich habe keine Geheimnisse.“

Nach einigen Augenblicken des Schweigens sah sie ihm fragend in die Augen.

„Alles in Ordnung hübscher Bursche?“

„Ich sage es jetzt einfach gerade heraus“, fing er an und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, „willst du mich wegschließen?“

„Was?“

Sie trank einen Schluck Kaffee und legte ihre Zettel beiseite.

„Willst du, dass ich einen Keuschheitsgürtel trage?“, hakte er nach.

„Großer Gott, wie kommst du denn auf so etwas?“

„Du hast ein paar Geschichten gespeichert und … ich … also ich mache diese Sachen wirklich total gerne mit dir und … ich, sag mir dass du das nicht ernst meinst, ich denke nicht, das ich das will“, stammelte er, sah sie besorgt an und sie nahm seine etwas zitternden Hände in ihre.  

Irritiert schüttelte sie den Kopf und setzte sich auf seinen Schoss, streichelte ihm zärtlich durch die Haare und küsste ihn auf die Lippen.

„Wenn du das nicht willst, mache ich das auch nicht.“

Erleichtert atmete er durch, denn der tonnenschwere Stein, der ihm vom Herzen fiel, konnte sich bestimmt keiner vorstellen.

„Jetzt mal ehrlich, dachtest du wirklich, dass ich dir das antun würde? Das was wir machen, ist ein Spiel und keine 24/7 Dom-Sub-Beziehung.“

„Warum hast du die Geschichten gespeichert?“ Immer noch wachsam fragte er unsicher nach.

„Zum Teil, weil sie spannend sind, zum Teil weil ich einige Sachen bereits bei dir ausprobiert habe, die dort beschrieben sind, zum Teil, weil dieses Thema mit allem drumherum verdammt interessant ist.“

Die Tonnen von Steinen, die von Gabriels Herzen fielen, konnte sich keiner vorstellen.

„Du bist schon so gut trainiert, dich selber zu kontrollieren und dich zurückzuhalten, dass du diese Hilfe gar nicht brauchst.“

Nachdem sie ihn noch einmal geküsst hatte wandte sie sich wieder von ihm ab und vertiefte sich erneut.

Eva machte nichts ohne Hintergedanken. Und auch wenn sie so tat als würde sie lesen, musste sie doch innerlich grinsen, als sie aus den Augenwinkeln ihren Mann beobachtete, in dessen Gehirn es zu arbeiten begann.

 

Einige Augenblicke später verzog sich auch Gabriel in sein Arbeitszimmer und setzte sich vor den Computer.

Dort vertiefte er sich in ein paar Seiten und las, klickte die Bilder durch und hatte relativ schnell gefunden, wonach er gesucht hatte.

 _‚So ein Biest_ ‘ 

Denn sie hatte es schon wieder gemacht, und er war schon wieder darauf reingefallen. Eva hatte eine Idee und hatte es wieder einmal so gedreht, dass es schlussendlich seine Idee war. Aber es gefiel ihm auch, wenn sie so agierte. Wieder einmal ein Beweis, dass sie ihn im Griff hatte und das hatten noch nicht viele Menschen geschafft.

_‚Für den Fall der Fälle, wenn sie mir wieder ein paar Tage Orgasmusverbot erteilt‘_

Da er ein schnellentschlossener Mensch war, klickte er auf ‚bestellen‘ und würde in Kürze stolzer Besitzer eines schwarzen Keuschheitsgürtels aus Silikon sein.

 

Natürlich wollte ihn Eva nicht verschließen und das mit der puren Neugier an diesen Geschichten war auch nicht wirklich gelogen. Andererseits war es aber auch die Neugier, wie er darauf reagieren könnte, wie es sich anfühlen würde, so etwas einmal auszuprobieren und ihn komplett in der Hand zu haben. Aber nur ein paar Stunden … oder Tage.

Viel zu sehr liebte sie seinen Penis und ihn nicht berühren zu dürfen, ihn zu schmecken und zu liebkosen, das würde auch ihr einiges abverlangen.

Aber der Fall der Fälle trat doch schneller ein als erwartet …  

 

Nachdem Eva mit Bügeln fertig war, setzte sie sich mit einer Zeitschrift zu Gabe in der sie einen Artikel gefunden hatte dem sie ihrem Mann vorlas:

„Eine neue Studie hat ergeben, dass Frauen definit intelligenter sind als Männer.“

Kurz spöttisch belächelnd sah er sie von der Seite an und schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

Natürlich widersprach er und sofort war eine hitzige Diskussion im Gange.

„Spätestens wenn ihr Männer geil werdet, ist es dahin mit der Intelligenz. Ihr würdet alles versuchen, eure Lust zu stillen, egal wie, aber mit abgeschaltetem Hirn. Das alleine begründe den Artikel!“

Ihr selbstgefälliger Ton ließ daraus schließen, dass sie nichts von ihrer Meinung abbringen würde.

_‚Ja, im Grunde hat sie ja Recht, aber …‘_

Gabe versuchte das zu bestreiten bis sie ihm vorschlug ihr eigenes Experiment zu machen.

„Gut, wetten wir.“

Ein Gabriel **** gab nicht nach und so willigte er ein als sie ihn auffordernd ansah.

Eva schlug vor, dass er einen Intelligenztest ausfüllte, anschließend drei Wochen keusch leben und dann erneut den gleichen Test wiederholen sollte.

War das Ergebnis gleich oder besser, widerlegte sich die These.

In seiner Rage und um Recht zu behalten stimmte er zu.

„Was bekomme ich wenn ich gewinne?“

So ganz ohne Belohnung gab er sich natürlich nicht zufrieden. Drei Wochen ohne … also das war ja schon hart.

„Du hast einen Wunsch frei“

„Jeden?“, fragte er vorsichtig nach, denn … drei Wochen waren schon hart.

„Jeden“, antwortete Eva und er hatte da schon so seine Gedanken, aber dazu später mehr.

 

Der Termin stand fest, sie wollten gleich am darauffolgenden Montag beginnen.

Jetzt war es an der Zeit, ihr von seiner kleinen Errungenschaft zu berichten und er verschwand kurz und holte das kleine Päckchen aus seiner Schreibtischschublade.

„Honey?“

Gabriel überreichte ihr mit etwas zittrigen Händen die kleine Box und als sie schmunzelnd antwortete, dass sie noch nicht Geburtstag hätte konnte er sich ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  „Drei Wochen sind schon verdammt lange“, fing er an.

„Willst du kneifen?“, fragte sie aber er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Aber ich … ach mach doch einfach auf.“

Langsam öffnete Eva das Päckchen und als sie den Inhalt sah, sah sie ihn verwundert an. Mit allem hatte sie gerechnet, aber was da zum Vorschein kam ließ ihn etwas rot werden.

„Ich denke, ich werde eine kleine Hilfestellung benötigen … wenn ich darf.“

Ihren Blick konnte er nicht genau deuten … auf alle Fälle überrascht, vielleicht ein kleines bißchen erregt, so wie sie leicht ihre Finger über das harte, aber angenehme Material streichen ließ.

„Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll.“

Nach einigen Augenblicken sah sie ihn fragend an: „Hast du das schon einmal angelegt?“

„Das darf nur meine Domina“, schmunzelte er gut gelaunt und sie nickte.

„Ich sehe nur zwei Schlüssel, gibt es nicht normalerweise drei?“, fragte sie und Gabriel schüttelte den Kopf, „du hast doch nicht irgendwo einen versteckt?“

„Ich schwöre dir, es gibt nur zwei, ich kann die auch die Webseite zeigen, wenn du willst.“ Gabriel hatte ein reines Gewissen und lächelnd umarmte sie ihren Mann.

„Natürlich glaube ich dir!“

 

Am Sonntagnachmittag saß Gabriel am Tisch, kaute am Bleistift und füllte einen dreiseitigen Test aus. Eva verschloss den Test in einem Umschlag mit Siegel, verstaute ihn mit den Worten, dass sie beide Tests nach drei Wochen gemeinsam auswerten würde.

Mit einem festen griff in die Haare und einem wilden Zungenkuss gab sie ihm dann zu verstehen, was sie jetzt haben wollte und so fand sie sich einige Minute später im Schlafzimmer wieder, wo sie gierig ausgezogen wurde.

Was Gabe dann sah ließ ihn fast schon alleine beim Anblick explodieren. Er erinnerte sich an ihre Hochzeitsnacht und was sie unter ihrem Hochzeitskleid trug und atmete zitternd und erregt ein und aus.

„Wahnsinn“, murmelte er überwältigt, „du bist so sexy.“

Mit atemberaubenden Dessous und sogar Strapsen lag sie vor ihm am Bett und zwinkerte ihm zu.

Womöglich war das für lange Zeit sein letzter Sex und so gab er alles was er zu bieten hatte.


	2. Chapter 2

Montagmorgen. Zeit zu starten.

Viel früher auf als geplant standen beiden auf und bei einem reichlich gedeckten Frühstück lagen ein Zettel, ein Stift und der Keuschheitsgürtel am Tisch.

„Im Ernst?“, staunte Gabe als er die Zeilen las, „wir brauchen doch keinen Vertrag.“

Irgendwie fand es Eva aber angemessen und so eine wichtige Entscheidung würde sie, als Kontrollfreak, nicht dem Zufall überlassen.

*Ich, Gabriel lasse mich freiwillig von meiner Frau Eva mit einem Keuschheitsgürtel drei Wochen lang verschließen.

*Die Hygienischen Tätigkeiten werden von meiner Frau an meinem Geschlechtsteil ausgeführt. Ich lasse mich während dieser Zeit freiwillig von Ihr angemessen fesseln.

*Bei sonstiger Entfernung lasse ich mich ebenfalls fesseln, um mich selbst davor zu schützen mich zu berühren. Die Art legt die Schlüsselträgerin fest.

*Sollte ich mehr als 6 Std. ohne ‚Aufsicht‘ von Eva sein habe ich unaufgefordert ein Foto mit aktueller Uhrzeit und Datum meiner Armbanduhr, von meinem verschlossenen Geschlechtsteil ihr zuzusenden. Geschieht das nicht, so verlängert sich die Verschlusszeit um 1 Woche. Die erwirkte Strafverlängerung kann jedoch durch einen angemessenen Ausgleich abgegolten werden. Das Strafmaß so wie die Straflänge wird von Eva festgelegt und kann nicht verhandelt werden.

*Der Vertrag ist sofort beendet wenn ich den Verschluss ausdrücklich verbiete. Damit habe ich die Wette verloren und somit auch meine Belohnung.

*Für Notfälle ist ein Ersatzschlüssel in einem Kuvert verschlossen gelagert. Dieses Kuvert wurde mir übergeben und ich werde es täglich abends zur Begutachtung vorlegen. Wenn das Siegel des Kuverts ohne Eintreten eines Notfalles (Krankheit, Unfall ...) gebrochen ist gilt die Wette ebenfalls als verloren.

Eva beobachtete die verschiedenen Reaktionen auf Gabriels Gesicht als er den Vertrag durchlas und dann nahm er einen Moment zögernd den Stift zur Hand.

„Willst du einen Rückzieher machen?“

„Wegen meiner Belohnung alleine ist es diese Sache wert, ich mache keinen Rückzieher.“

Fest entschlossen setzte er seine Unterschrift unter das Schriftstück und Eva nickte.

Gabe gab sich siegessicher, auch wenn er eventuell in Kauf nehmen musste, dass sie sich mit Dean oder Cas vergnügte, oder beiden. Wäre ja gelacht, wenn er das nicht schaffen würde. Alleine schon seines Stolzes wegen.

 

„Gut, dann zieh deine Hosen runter und komm zu mir“, befahl sie und er gehorchte, „muss ich dich fesseln?“

Diese Frage verneinte er, denn er machte das freiwillig.

Mit den Händen hinter dem Rücken musste er sich einige Augenblicke später stark auf etwas anderes konzentrieren, als er sanfte Finger an seinen Weichteilen spürte.

Als nächstes griff sie nach dem Plastikring und schob ihn … wenn auch etwas mühsam … über seine Hoden, was etwas schmerzte, so wie er zusammenzuckte. Endlich war alles durchgeschoben und nun kam der schlaffe Penis, mittlerweile ein wenig eingecremt, der ebenfalls hindurch musste. Zum Schluss lag der Ring ziemlich dicht am Bauch und mit zwei Bolzenstiften wurde das Ganze verschlossen. Nachdem alles in Form gebracht wurde, machte es ‚klick‘, und das Schicksal war besiegelt. 

Eva prüfte noch einmal ob er aus diesem Gefängnis nicht ausbrechen konnte und nickte zufrieden.

Der Käfig war so kurz, dass ein Aufrichten nicht möglich war. Sein Penis sah etwas traurig aus.

Gabriel hatte nicht den billigsten bestellt und war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er auch halten würde, was er der Beschreibung nach versprach und in dem Moment war er mehr als erleichtert, dass er keinen aus Metall gekauft hatte.

Denn ob man es glaubte oder nicht, obwohl er aus Silikon war, spürte er deutlich das ungewohnte Gewicht an seinem Unterleib. Unerbittlich zwängte das Gefängnis seinen kleinen Freund nach unten.  

Eva nahm ihn bei der Hand, zog ihn vor den Spiegel wo er sich musterte.

Sein Penis lag in der Plastikröhre gekrümmt auf seinen etwas nach vorne und oben gedrückten Eiern. Das Ganze bildete eine Beule vor seinem Unterleib.

_‚Ich muss aufpassen, dass ich nicht breitbeinig durch die Gegend laufe‘_

Beim Anziehen hatte er gleich das nächste Problem. Denn die Unterhose lag viel zu eng an, drückte den Käfig unangenehm. Also musste er doch wieder diese lockeren Boxershorts tragen.

Die mochten beide nicht, aber er hatte keine Lust sich auf der Arbeit ständig in den Schritt fassen zu müssen, weil es irgendwo zwickte.

Natürlich wollte er nicht, dass irgendjemand von seinen Kollegen etwas mitbekam, aber dieser Gedanke löste sich in Luft auf, als er sich erneut im Spiegel betrachtete. Und anfassen durfte ihn dort in der Öffentlichkeit sowieso keiner.

Eva zeigte ihm, wie er die lästigen Tropfen nach dem Pinkeln auffangen konnte. Dazu gab sie ihm ihre Slipeinlagen und erklärte ihm die Funktion. Etwas peinlich aber sinnvoll, wollte er doch auf keinen Fall eine nasse Hose haben. Jetzt war er wohl der einzige von beiden der Slipeinlagen benötigte.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich Eva den kleinen Schlüssel an ihre Halskette gehängt und baumelte damit vor seinem Gesicht herum.

„Meine Schlüsselhalterin“, schmunzelte er und umarmte sie, „ich liebe dich.“

Mit einem Seufzen lösten sie sich, denn ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet, dass es Zeit für den Alltag war.

Der Vorteil bestand darin, da Eva kein schlechtes Gewissen haben musste, denn mit einer List hatte sie es geschafft, dass es der eigene Wunsch von ihrem Mann war einen Keuschheitsgürtel zu tragen. Es hatte seinen Reiz, ihren Mann mit seinem schwarzen Gefängnis zu sehen.

 

Die erste Hürde entstand als er den Drang verspürte auf Toilette zu müssen.

Die Zeiten, am Pissoir zu stehen, waren vorbei und so schloss er die Kabinentür hinter sich und öffnete seine Hose.

Eva mochte es nicht, wenn er zu Hause im Stehen pinkelte und sie hatte ihm des Öftern angedroht das Klo mit der Zunge sauberzumachen. Das traute er ihr sogar zu, wenn sie wieder einmal spielten. Somit war das nichts Neues, aber mit diesem Teil war es auch nicht so einfach wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte und bis er den Dreh raus hatte würden sich sicher noch das ein oder andere Mal einige Tropfen darauf verirren. So gut es ging machte er sich sauber, zog den Reißverschluss hoch, machte den Knopf zu und wusch sich die Hände.

Der Arbeitstag verlief ohne weite Komplikationen. Das heißt fast … Denn nach dem Mittagessen bekam er eine SMS in der er erinnert wurde, dass er die 6-Stunden-Regel gebrochen hätte, und sich sein Verschluss um 1 Woche verlängern würde. Es sei denn, er würde nach einer Ausgleichsstrafe fragen.

„Verdammt“, entfuhr es ihm und er flitzte nach der abgedrehten Szene kurz auf die Toilette.

Mit einer Entschuldigung und einem Bild, auf der sein Kleiner und die Armbanduhr zu sehen war schickte er es ab. Dann setzte er den Alarm, damit so etwas nicht noch einmal passieren konnte.

 

Am Abend kam sie gutgelaunt ins Wohnzimmer und begrüßte ihn mit einem stürmischen Zungenkuss.

Sein Penis wollte sofort das Gefängnis sprengen, aber wurde gnadenlos gebremst. Zugegeben, das tat sogar ein ganz kleines bißchen weh.

Er war kurz davor, sie auf Knien anzuflehen, ihn zu befreien, aber diese Schmach durfte er sich auch nicht geben, denn es waren schließlich erst ein paar Stunden.

Eng aneinander gekuschelt schliefen sie ein, das heißt, Gabriel lag noch lange wach und ließ seine Gedanken schweifen, bevor sich seine Augen schlossen.

 

Jeder Mann kannte das Gefühl der alltäglichen Morgenlatte.

Wie selbstverständlich bewegten sich seine Hände unter die Bettdecke, aber es bestand keine Chance auch nur irgendwie an ein bißchen Haut zu kommen und daran zu reiben brachte auch nicht den gewünschten Effekt.

Ein mitleidiger Blick zu seiner Frau brachte aber auch nicht das gewünschte Resultat.

„Hopp, ins Bad“, trieb sie ihn an und Gabe setzte sich auf die Toilette.

„Kannst du bitte aufschließen, damit ich ordentlich pinkeln kann?“

Mit der Zahnbürste im Mund drehte sie sich zu ihm um und spuckte ins Waschbecken, bevor sie eine Antwort gab:

„Und wie willst du das machen, wenn du dich nicht berühren darfst? Oder soll ich ihn dir halten?“

Sie lachte ihn an und erntete ein Augenrollen. Dass sie voreinander pinkelten war nichts Neues, aber dass sie ihm dabei helfen musste, ließ dann doch ein gewisses Schamgefühl aufkommen.

„Hände auf den Rücken“, befahl sie dann in der Dusche und band ihm diese zusammen.

Nachdem sie den Schlüssel abgenommen und aufgeschlossen hatte sprang er sofort in die Freiheit. Eva nahm den Käfig und reinigte ihn unter dem Wasser und dann ihren Mann.

Sie machte es gründlich aber schnell, um ihn nicht zu lange leiden zu lassen, aber er musste sie nur ansehen und sich vorstellen, dass das seine anstatt ihrer Hände waren, die sie einseiften …

„Wenn er nicht innerhalb einer Minute wieder schlaff ist, muß ich mit kaltem Wasser nachhelfen“, sagte sie, stieg aus der Dusche und trocknete sich ab.

Krampfhaft versuchte Gabriel an irgendetwas Asexuelles zu denken und hatte Gott sei Dank auch Erfolg.

Nachdem er wieder verschlossen, seine Hände befreit und er sich abgetrocknet hatte, zog er sich an.

„Sag mal Baby, wegen der einen Woche Verlängerung“, murmelte er beim Frühstück und bestrich sein Brot mit Butter.

„Willst du lieber die Strafe verbüßen?“

„Kommt darauf an.“

Eva schüttelte den Kopf und stand auf um sich Kaffee zu machen.

„Meine Spielregeln, wenn du akzeptierst, erlass ich dir die zusätzliche Woche“

Es war jetzt genau einen Tag her und er sehnte sich schon nach Freiheit und Sex, also willigte er ein. Natürlich willigte er ein.

„Ja, my love.“

Eva legte den Kopf schief und sah Gabe an.

_‚Willst du mir damit etwas sagen?‘_

Sie hatte sich immer gegen eine 24/7 Dom-Sub Beziehung ausgesprochen, denn Zärtlichkeit war ihr im Alltag wichtig. Aber irgendetwas an dieser Situation veranlasste sie dazu, darüber nachzudenken.

_‚Irgendwie sind ja schon bereits mittendrin‘_

_‚Spiel mit mir‘,_ gab er ihr mit seinen Augen zu verstehen.

Bevor sie das Haus verließen, legte sie sein Armband auf die Kommode.

„Nur zu 50%“, sagte sie und er nickte lächelnd, „wenn ich dich bestrafe, bin ich deine Domina und ansonsten deine Frau, du wirst es mitbekommen.“

„Und wie?“

In dem Moment gab sie ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Zungenkuss und seine Frage hatte sich somit erübrigt.

„Ab heute Abend wirst du wenn du das Haus betrittst alle Kleidungsstücke ausziehen und fein säuberlich zusammenlegen. Über die Ausgleichsstrafe reden wir dann auch. Und jetzt komm, wir müssen uns beeilen.“

Gabriel verstand die 50% und war begeistert. Hätte er gekonnt … na ihr wisst schon …

„Ja, my love.“

Mit einem Klaps auf den Hintern scheuchte sie ihn aus der Tür und er hatte sich das Armband umgelegt um es die nächsten drei Wochen auch nicht wieder abzunehmen.

Denn das Tolle daran war, niemand wusste, was er zu bedeuten hatte. Auch nicht Dean oder Cas.

 

Der Vormittag verlief unspektakulär und zum Mittagessen kam Eva sogar vorbei. Anscheinend hatte sie es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht ihn zu reizen.

Lasziv schob sie sich einen Löffel Kartoffelsuppe in den Mund, leckte ihn verführerisch ab und ließ ihn langsam aus dem Mund gleiten, dabei sah sie Gabe die ganze Zeit an.

In Gedanken sah er sich schon den gesamten Tisch mit seinen Händen abfegen und sie gnadenlos durchvögeln, auch in Anwesenheit aller anderen, das war ihm in dem Moment so etwas von egal.

„Ihr kommt wohl nie aus den Flitterwochen raus“, grinste Jody kopfschüttelnd.

Sein Schwanz kämpfte unerbittlich wieder in seinem Verlies aber er hatte keine Chance. Irgendwie fand er das aber auch zu dem Zeitpunkt passend, denn wie würde es aussehen, wenn er mit einem Ständer herumlaufen würde. Mit einem Kuss und der Warnung nicht wieder das Foto zu vergessen, verließ Eva den Raum mit einem Zwinkern.

„Welches Foto?“, wollte Sam wissen.

„Sei nicht so neugierig“, murmelte Gabe mit vollem Mund und konzentrierte sich auf andere Gedanken zu kommen.

 

Am Abend, Eva war noch nicht fertig, ging Gabriel alleine nach Hause und zog sich wie gewünscht aus.

Er war gerne nackig und außer einem kleinen Ansatz von Wohlstandsbauch, dem er seiner Frau und dem guten Essen zu verdanken hatte, war er eigentlich ganz zufrieden mit seinem Körper.

Und die Hauptsache war doch, dass er seiner Angebeteten gefiel und das tat er, zumindest bekam er dementsprechende Resonanz.

Bei dem Gedanken daran machten sich seine Hände selbstständig und glitten immer weiter hinunter.

Leider hatten seine Berührungen nicht denselben Effekt wie die seiner Frau und an seinem Gefängnis war auch nichts zu machen. Natürlich gäbe es auch einen anderen Weg sich zu erleichtern, aber das würde er nicht wagen, denn womöglich würde er das nicht überleben.  

Dass er ziemlich leicht erregbar war, war kein Geheimnis, aber zu wissen, dass man nicht durfte, verstärkte das Gefühl der Frustration noch um einiges mehr. Er stellte das Wasser für den Reis auf den Herd und schaltete die Musik an, ließ im Takt ließ seinen kleinen Käfig hin und her baumeln und grinste bei dem Schauspiel.

_‚Was sie wohl für eine Strafe für mich hat?‘_

 

Eva steckte ihre Hände in ihre Jeanstaschen, lehnte sich grinsend in den Türrahmen und sah ihren Ehemann zu, der mit seinem Hintern wackelte. Er war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er sie nicht gehört hatte.

„Was? Kein Kuss. Keine Umarmung? Ist das alles willkommen, was ich bekomme? Die Aussicht ist großartig ... keine Frage ...“

Gabriel sprang auf seine Frau und umarmte sie.

Eva fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen über Gabriels Kiefer und knabberte an seinem Ohr.

Ihre Lippen streiften seinen Nacken, bis sie beide in einen kurzen, aber leidenschaftlichen Kuss versanken.

Der dritte Tag und die Berührung brachten ihn und besonders seinen Gefangenen wieder auf Hochtouren, und Gabe verzog das Gesicht, als sein Penis versuchte zu rebellieren. Es tat nicht weh, aber es war unangenehm.

„Bereit, deine Strafe zu empfangen?“

Für Eva als Köchin normalerweise ein No-Go mit Lebensmitteln auf diese Weise umzugehen, aber sie nahm ihm den Reisbeutel aus der Hand, verteilte einige Körner auf den Boden und deutete hinunter.

„Knie dich hin, und zwar so lange, bis ich das Abendessen zubereitet habe“

_‚Ein paar Reiskörner, das kann ja nicht wirklich eine schwere Strafe sein‘_

Er kniete sich mit einem amüsierten Schnauben nieder und  wurde eines Besseren belehrt. Denn seine Frau hatte nämlich keine Eile, das Essen zuzubereiten.

„Und wenn du dich bewegst, koch ich den Reis“, damit nickte sie auf den Boden, „und du bekommst nur das zu essen.“

Das saß. Er hatte mächtig Hunger und darum kniete er mit aufrechtem Oberkörper und die Hände hinter dem Rücken auf dem Boden und sah ihr zu.

Und jeder der das schon einmal versucht hatte, wusste, dass das nicht angenehm war.

Eine Wohltat aber war dann, als sie die schmerzenden Knie sanft einsalbte und streichelte.

Das Einschlafen war immer das Schwerste. Dann, wenn sie nahe bei ihm lag, er ihren warmen Atem an seinem Hals spürte, ihre Fingerspitzen über seinen Rücken streichelten oder sie ihm einfach nur eine Hand auf seine Wange legte und sie sich in der Dunkelheit tief in die Augen sahen.


	3. Chapter 3

Am nächsten Abend zog er sich gleich wieder aus, Eva war schon da und wartete vor dem Fernseher.

Sie genoss es wie Gabriel  schnurrend zwischen ihren Beinen kniete, seinen Kopf in ihren Schoss legte und sie ihm sanft durch die Haare streichelte. Diese Gefühle die sich in ihm breit machten, machten ihn glücklich und seine Härchen am Arm stellen sich auf.

„Soll ich dir die Füße massieren?“

Eva lächelte ihn an und nickte als er schon dabei war, die Socken auszuziehen.

„Ich liebe dich.“

Mit etwas Hautcreme machte er sich an die Arbeit und dachte mit leichtem Grinsen daran zurück, wie lange es gedauert hatte, bis sie ihm Zugang zu ihren Füßen gewährte.

Ok, zugegeben, manchmal kitzelte er sie absichtlich. Aber nicht heute. Mit gefühlvollem Druck und Streicheleinheiten bis zu den Oberschenkeln hatte er sie wenige Augenblicke später soweit, dass sie die Augen schloss, wohlig seufzte und sich ihm hingab.

In ihrer Beziehung ging es nicht um Kontrolle, Macht und Unterwerfung … das lebten sie in ihrem Spiel aus. In ihrer Beziehung ging es um Geben und Nehmen.

Und die Tatsache, dass er nackt war, hatte er sich selber zuzuschreiben … aber das konnte man ja schnell ändern. Er reichte ihr die Hände und zog sie zu sich auf den Boden. Seine sexuellen Gefühle zu unterdrücken fiel ihm immer schwerer.

Einerseits genoss er das Gefühl der Dauererregung, das immer leicht abebbte aber sofort wieder anstieg. Sehen konnte man zum Glück nichts, sein Kleiner konnte sich ja nicht aufrichten. Auf der anderen Seite kam ihm sprichwörtlich schon das ‚Weiße bei den Augen heraus‘.

 

Abends im Bett, aneinander gekuschelt und die Nähe genießend, nahm er ihre Kette zwischen die Finger und streichelte geistesabwesend über den kleinen Schlüssel.

„Denk nicht mal im Traum daran, die Strafe die es für diesen Betrug geben würde würdest du nicht in Kauf nehmen wollen.“

Leise aber bestimmt sprach sie mit ihm und ein Kribbeln durchzog seinen gesamten Körper. Er liebte diese Dominanz die sie ausstrahlte, dabei musste er ihr nicht einmal in die Augen sehen. Mit einem Kuss auf die Nasenspitze und einem Grinsen zog er sie näher.

 

„Ich muss heute früher zur Arbeit!“

Mit gefesselten Händen stand Gabriel noch immer in der Dusche, während sie sich abtrocknete. Eva machte seine Fesseln auf und ließ ihn kurz alleine.

_‚Frei wie ein Vogel‘_

Eva spürte seinen verstohlenen Blick im Nacken aber sie wusste, dass er es nicht wagen würde.

Hätte sie Zeit gehabt, sie hätte sogar noch länger gewartet um zu sehen, was er machen würde, aber die Zeit drängte.

Nach einem kurzen Abstecher in Spielzimmer kam sie in der Hand einen Spray haltend und mit Handschuhen bewaffnet wieder zurück.

Einen Pumpstoß verabreichte sie ihm in die Harnröhre, der ihn kurz wegen der Kälte zucken ließ und einige Stöße verteilte sie gut einmassierend auf seinem Penis, worauf er zufrieden brummte. Noch.

_‚Ja, das tut gut‘_

Er dachte, es wäre ein Mittel, ev. zur Reinigung oder ähnliches … wie sollte er sich täuschen. Nach einigen Augenblicken spürte er ein Kribbeln und dann nichts mehr.

Nada. Null. Sein Schwanz war taub, er stand zwar wie eine Eins, aber da war keinerlei Gefühl als er ihn probehalber antippte. Verwirrt starrte er seine Frau an und als Eva ihm die Flasche zeigte erschrak er.

_‚Xylocalin … zur örtlichen Betäubung‘_

„Keine Sorge, das vergeht wieder in ein paar Stunden.“

Sie küsste sein immer noch erstarrtes Gesicht.

„Du kannst dich waschen und fertigmachen. Du kannst es versuchen, aber du wirst nichts spüren, auch keinen Orgasmus.

Da ich weiß, dass jetzt in deinem Kopf ein ganz anderer Gedanke aufkeimt. Wenn du ins Spielzimmer gehst und glaubst, du kannst es dir auf anderem Wege besorgen … Ich habe jedes Spielzeug mit diesem Spray eingesprüht. Wenn du nicht willst, dass bei der Arbeit ein Malheur passiert, weil du in deinem Allerwertesten nichts mehr spürst und deswegen nichts kontrollieren kannst, dann würde ich es an deiner Stelle lassen, ein gut gemeinter Tip.“

Mit diesen Worten ließ sie ihn verdattert zurück und er fragte sich kurz ob das funktionieren würde, aber die Angst siegte über die Neugier, es auszuprobieren und er wollte es nicht riskieren. Und zum anderen … was würde das bringen, wenn er ohnehin seinen dringend ersehnten Orgasmus nicht spüren würde. Und die Zeit hatte er auch nicht mehr.

_‚Fuck‘_

Bevor sie sich mit einem flüchtigen Kuss verabschiedete, stellte sie das Wasser auf eiskalt, zumindest spürte er es kurz an seinen Füßen, und seine Erektion fiel gnadenlos in sich zusammen.

Die Erregung war ohnehin schon lange weg und er verschloss sich, zog sich an und schnappte sich vor Verlassen des Hauses noch ein Croissant.

 

Zwei Stunden dauerte die Wirkung an und das erste was er spürte war der Drang zu urinieren. Und danach war er wieder so dermaßen geil dass er die Wände hochlaufen wollte. Gabe versemmelte eine Szene, weil sich seine Augen nicht von Cas lösen konnten und er fragte sich zum tausendsten Mal warum er sich eigentlich darauf eingelassen hatte.

Natürlich bekam er es selber mit, dass er sich momentan in einer Bockphase befand und wenn er nicht aufpassen würde, würde er bestimmt wieder eine Strafe kassieren. Himmelhoch jauchzend und zu Tode betrübt. Aber konnte ihm das jemand verdenken? Seit mittlerweile 8 Tagen war er verschlossen.

Das bekam auch Eva zu spüren, ohne dass er es eigentlich wollte.

„Deine Laune erträgt ja keiner!“

Sie zerrte ihn ins Schlafzimmer, fesselte ihn, was eigentlich nicht notwendig gewesen wäre.

Wenn sie es von ihm verlangte, war er durchaus in der Lage seine Hände bei sich zu behalten, aber gleichermaßen gab ihm das auch einen zusätzlichen Kick, so wie auch Eva.

Und dann wurde der Käfig geöffnet.

Dass Gabriel kein Orgasmus zustand wusste er, aber alleine schon das Gefühl, dass er endlich wieder damit wackeln konnte, war unbeschreiblich.

Sie schob einen Vibrationsstab in seinen Arsch und spielte noch etwas an seinem Penis und er genoss es … wenn auch nur wenige Augenblicke. Nach wenigen Momenten ergoss er sich, denn sie drückte den Stab voll auf seine Prostata, sodass er es nicht länger aufhalten konnte. Das war kein Abgang vor Lust, sondern weil er jegliche Kontrolle darüber verloren hatte. Das hieß, er war immer noch geil, sein Höhepunkt war megaexplosiv, aber nicht befriedigend.

Der Begriff ‚abmelken‘ wurde immer mehr zu einem Wort, dass er so wenig wie oft hören wollte, denn sein Samen, der sich in seinen Eiern seit gefühlten Monaten staute blieb unangetastet.

Was ja ein totaler Schwachsinn war, denn er wurde ja zum Teil vom Körper ohne Zutun absorbiert. Aber erklärt das einem Mann der nicht mehr wusste, wohin mit seiner Geilheit … So furchtbar frustrierend das auch für ihn war, so unglaublich und faszinierend fand er es. Seine Frau war imstande ihm die schönsten Höhenflüge und Orgasmen zu schenken und zugleich die schrecklichsten und unbefriedigendsten. Und diese Strafen waren härter wegzustecken als Schläge.

Mitleid? Nein, Eva hatte kein Mitleid. Im Gegenteil, es machte ihr Spaß.

Es musste ein komisches Bild abgegeben haben als er dennoch ein wenig dümmlich grinste.

Nachdem sie ihn wieder verschlossen hatte kuschelte sie sich an ihn und er musste ihr einfach sagen, wie sehr er sie liebte. Unbefriedigt aber glücklich schlief Gabriel kurz darauf ein.

 

Tag 13 und es ging ihm schlecht. Nicht nur seelisch sondern auch körperlich.

Manchmal fragte er sich, wie es seine Kollegen schafften. Sie waren die armen Schweine, die ihre Familien und Frauen wochenlang nicht sahen.

Wie hatte er es früher geschafft? Er war so abhängig …

Den ganzen Vormittag hatte er schon Schmerzen im Unterleib. Kein Wunder … nach einer gewissen Zeit ohne Ejakulation löste sich sein allgemeines Wohlbefinden in Luft auf. Ausgelöst durch die Überfüllung der Nebenhoden, welche durch die sich ansammelnde Samenflüssigkeit sehr stark gedehnt wurden.

Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht flüsterte er Eva beim Mittagessen ins Ohr: „Ich widerlege deine These, man kann doch an einem Samenstau sterben“

Er war so sauer. Wusste aber nicht genau auf wen. Er fühlte sich wie eine Frau die ihre Tage hatte. Unzufrieden, launisch …

 

„Gabe, darf ich dich etwas fragen?“

Cas zuckte zusammen, als Gabriel die Tür zuschlug und sie nach der Arbeit abschloss.

„Das hast du gerade, Cas“, antwortete er gereizt, alles was er tun wollte, war nach Hause zu gehen und zu schlafen.

„Was hast du angestellt?“, grinste Cas und Gabe warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu.

„Nichts warum?“

„Nun, ich habe beim Mittagessen etwas mitbekommen ... lässt dich Eva nicht mehr ran? Soll ich dir zur Hand gehen?“

„So ist es nicht“, murmelte er verlegen und seufzte tief, „danke für dein Angebot, aber du kannst mir nicht helfen.“

Nachdem er Gabe mit unzähligen Fragen bombardiert und sich alle möglichen und unmöglichen Szenarien ausgemalt hatte, Gabriel mehr und mehr nervte, zog er Cas abrupt auf die Toilette und schloss die Tür.

„In der Toilette, im Ernst?“, flüsterte er etwas erschrocken.

Mit einem genervten Augenrollen öffnete er seine Hosen und zog sie bis zu den Knien. Abwechselnd sah Cas auf das Gefängnis und in sein Gesicht und seinem Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen war er am Überlegen ob er lachen sollte oder nicht.

„Was ist denn das?“, fragte er monoton.

„21 Tage Sicherheitsverwahrung“, antwortete Gabriel und beiden kam ein Grinsen aus.

„Und wieviel hast du schon abgesessen?“

Cas musste es einfach anfassen, denn so etwas hatte er weder gesehen, geschweige denn gespürt.

„Fast die Hälfte“, antwortete er und spürte noch immer Cas’ Finger auf seinen edelsten Teilen.

„Und was passiert da?“, murmelte er und Gabe seufzte mit einem Augenrollen.  

„Siehst du doch. Er braucht Platz, den er aber nicht bekommt.“

„Und Eva hat den Schlüssel?“

Nachdem er ihm auf sie Finger geschlagen hatte zog sich Gabriel die Hose wieder hoch und nickte stumm.

 

Zugegeben, Cas wurde etwas bleich, bei der Vorstellung was Eva seinem Liebsten angetan hatte, aber er änderte seine Meinung wieder, als ihm Gabriel von der Wette erzählte.

Auch von dem massiven Druck und dass er nicht klein bei geben würde.  

Von der Belohnung, die er sich ausgedacht hatte, erzählte er aber nichts, Gabe war der Meinung, Cas würde das wahrscheinlich nicht so wirklich verstehen, oder vielleicht war es ihm auch ein wenig peinlich. Außerdem war das was Intimes zwischen ihm und seiner Frau.

Cas entkam dann doch ein Schmunzeln und er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Er staunte immer wieder, auf was für Ideen die beiden kamen und zugegeben, es amüsierte ihn.

„Schade, dabei wollte ich euch demnächst mal wieder besuchen kommen“, zwinkerte er mir zu.

„Kannst du ruhig, Eva muss ja nicht keusch leben.“

„Dir würde das nichts ausmachen?“, fragte er und Gabriel schüttelte den Kopf.

Diese Frage war auch mehr rhetorisch gemeint, Cas kannte ihn ja mittlerweile schon gut genug.

 

Eva zeigte wieder einmal Erbarmen und Gabriel brauchte gar nicht mal lange betteln. Der Sex fehlte ihr auch, keine Frage. Und sie konnte ihr Verlangen auch nicht einfach herausschwitzen … nur würde sie es nie zugeben. Schließlich waren ja Frauen das starke Geschlecht und Eva war noch stärker. Und Gabe musste lächeln bei dem Gedanken. Sie bewies es ihm jeden Tag aufs Neue und er bewunderte sie dafür und war so unglaublich stolz auf seine schöne Frau.

„Oh toll …“

Die Ironie in seiner Stimme ließ sich nicht verbergen als sie die Flasche Xylocain in der Hand hielt.

„Du darfst dich erleichtern, aber dir steht kein Orgasmus zu.“

„Ja, my love, ich weiß“, antwortete er mit einem unzufriedenen Augenrollen, fest entschlossen sie durch die Decke zu rammeln, wenn er wieder durfte.

Sie sprühte ihn gut ein, stülpte ein Kondom über und kurz bevor die Wirkung einsetzte durfte er spüren, wie sein Kleiner die bekannte Höhle erforschte.

Ein wenig Angst hatte Eva, denn sie wusste nicht ob er seine Steifigkeit beibehalten würde. Also ging sie nicht zu wild dabei vor. Das schlimmste wäre ein Penisbruch … und er würde es nicht einmal spüren. 

Eva setzte sich auf ihn und ritt sich zu einem Orgasmus, während das Gefühl in seinem Penis immer mehr abnahm, er aber noch hart genug blieb damit sie ihren Spaß haben konnte.

Auf der einen Seite ein irres Gefühl von Sekunde zu Sekunde weniger davon zu spüren aber das zu sehen … auf der anderen Seite natürlich unbefriedigend.

Und das war der Zeitpunkt wo er sich fragte, wie es ein Mann ernsthaft aushalten konnte …

_‚Nein … eigentlich will ich das gar nicht wissen. Ich bin verrückt, aber nicht dumm‘_

… aber nur um den Gedanken ihren Lauf zu lassen: Begeht ein Mann, bei dem es auch um etwas geht, sei es, dass er eine gutgehende Firma hat … einen Fehler und er findet sich am nächsten Morgen mit einem Keuschheitsgürtel wieder …

Klarer Fall, der hat verloren und ist seiner Frau hörig, ober er will oder nicht und wird ausgenommen wie eine Weihnachtsgans. Gedemütigt bis auf das Blut.

Natürlich konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass Mann, wenn er es wollte, den Käfig nicht mit irgendeinem Gerät selber öffnen konnte. Überhaupt den, den er trug. Denn so teuer war der auch nicht. Obwohl, er lag ziemlich eng an, könnte sein, dass man sich verletzten würde, von der Demütigung einen anderen Menschen zu bitten ihm dabei zu helfen, einmal ganz abgesehen.

Aber im Prinzip, hatte Eva ihn in der Hand. In dieser Situation könnte sie alles von ihm verlangen. Natürlich war er sich der Tatsache zu 100% bewusst, dass sie niemals auf den Gedanken kommen würde …

Aber er muss auch zugeben, dass diese Situation etwas aufregendes und sehr erotisches hatte. Er nahm seine Frau vollkommen wahr, hörte sie vor Lust schreien, spürte die Vibrationen und elektrischen Zuckungen durch ihren Körper jagen, sah ihre hüpfenden Brüste und liebte sie noch ein wenig mehr.

All das entfachte ein Feuer in ihm, das ihm auch eine gewisse Befriedigung gab. In der Absicht, ein noch besserer Ehemann zu werden, schlief er ein, weil ...

Eva konnte ihn immer ohne seine Zustimmung verschließen. In ihren Sessions könnte er sich nicht einmal dagegen wehren.


	4. Chapter 4

„Lenk sie mindestens noch eine Stunde ab, ich muss was vorbereiten.“

Nach Feierabend schickte Gabriel Cas in die Küche zu Eva und schüttelte genervt den Kopf, als er wieder neugierig wurde.

Er hatte es verbockt und jetzt war es an der Zeit es wieder geradezurücken.

Mit dem Essen, das er im Restaurant um die Ecke bestellt hatte, machte er sich auf den Heimweg. Dort bereitete er alles vor. Legte Musik auf, deckte den Tisch und zündete Kerzen an. Dann machte er sich selber noch frisch, überlegte kurz, ob er sich etwas anziehen sollte, verwarf den Gedanken daran und wartete kniend an der Türe auf die Ankunft seiner Liebsten.

Endlich hörte er den Schlüssel im Schloss und sein Herz begann schneller zu klopfen.

„Hey, tut mir leid, Cas hat mich aufgehalten.“

Er nickte und antwortete, dass er es wüsste und als sie ihm sagte aufzustehen, nahm er sie an der Hand und führte sie in die Küche. Ihrem Blick zu urteilen fragte sie sich gerade ob sie irgendetwas vergessen hätte, aber er lenkte schnell ein:  

„Keine Sorge meine Schöne, du hast nichts vergessen. Ich habe mich gestern unmöglich benommen und es tut mir leid. Es war falsch von mir so zu reagieren und dir die Schuld zu geben, bitte verzeih mir.“

Eva standen vor Rührung die Tränen in den Augen, als sie ihren Mann fest in die Arme nahm und ihm zuflüsterte, dass es schon okay war.

Gabriel atmete erleichtert durch und dachte an den Abend zuvor …

 

Es war nichts Weltbewegendes. Beide sahen sich einen Film an und wie immer,  musste er als Schauspieler, überall seinen Senf dazugeben.

„Wenn du nicht gleich aufhörst hol ich meine Gerte“, sagte sie in strengem Tonfall.

Natürlich provozierte er weiter, sagte ihr, dass er schon länger nicht mehr gezüchtigt worden wäre.

„Nicht ich werde sie holen, sondern du und du wirst sie mir kniend und mit deinen Zähnen haltend übergeben.“

Gabriel holte sie ohne Widerworte und präsentierte sie wie verlangt.

„10 Schläge auf den Hintern, dreh dich um und leg dich über den Tisch. Beweg dich nicht und ich will keinen Mucks hören.“

„Ja, my love“, erwiderte er, beugte sich vornüber und legte die Hände auf den Tisch.

Beim vorletzten Schlag passierte es dann. Provozierend wackelte er mit dem Hintern und der Schlag traf nicht seine Backe sondern klatschte auf seine Hoden.

Dass das wehtat, muss keinem erklärt werden, oder?

_‚Scheiße. Warum musst du auch immer zappeln?‘_

Vielleicht hätte sie ihn anbinden sollen. Aber es waren ja nur ein paar Schläge.

Auch keine festen. Eva wusste schon, wie sie in welcher Situation zu dosieren hatte.

Hätte sie ihm nicht eindringlich gesagt, dass er sich nicht bewegen sollte, sie hätte vielleicht sogar ein schlechtes Gewissen gehabt, aber es tat ihr nur ein leid, denn sie konnte sich vorstellen dass das wehtat. Und sie hätte sich auch um ihn gekümmert, aber so wie er reagierte, konnte sie es auch nicht hinnehmen.

„Verdammt. du kannst mir doch nicht auf die Eier schlagen!“

Einerseits erschrocken, andererseits schmerzerfüllt kreischend drehte er sich zu ihr um und sah sie bitterböse an.

Keine Ahnung, vielleicht hatte er auf eine Entschuldigung gewartet. Aber nichts kam. Stattdessen legte Eva die Gerte auf den Tisch, ging ohne ein Wort zu sagen ins Badezimmer und danach ins Bett.

In dem Moment war er sauer und streichelte seine wunden Weichteile. 

In dem Moment war ihm nicht klar, was ihm im Bett bewusst wurde, als sie schon eingeschlafen war.

Ok, vielleicht hatte er ein wenig überreagiert, denn der Schmerz verging schnell wieder.

Den ganzen restlichen Abend ignorierte sie ihn und das tat ihm weh. Das waren Schmerzen in seiner Seele, die mit nichts auf der Welt zu vergleichen waren. 

Im Bett erlebte er die Situation noch einmal und plötzlich schämte er sich für sein Verhalten.  

Er war derjenige der es herausgefordert hatte. Er musste sich ja bewegen, obwohl sie es ihm verboten hatte und er konnte seinen Mund nicht halten, obwohl er still zu sein hatte. Und das Schlimmste: Er hatte sie angeschrien. Ein schlimmer Fehler, das durfte nicht passieren. Und dann noch das Allerschlimmste: Er gab ihr die Schuld. Wenn auch nicht direkt ausgesprochen.

Es wäre ihr Recht gewesen, ihn zu beschimpfen, aber sie strafte ihn mit Schweigen und die Enttäuschung in ihrem Blick zu sehen trieb ihm die Tränen in die Augen. Gabriel lief es heiß und kalt den Rücken hinunter. Was, wenn er damit alles zerstört hatte? Was, wenn es niemals wieder eine ‚my love‘ geben würde?  

Am liebsten wollte er sie wecken und ihr sagen wie leid es ihm tat, dass er sich nicht genügend unter Kontrolle hatte.

 

„Honey …“

Nachdem der Wecker geklingelt hatte hielt Gabe Eva an der Hand zurück, als sie aufstehen wollte.

„Es tut mir leid, ich …“

„Lass uns heute Abend darüber reden, komm wir sind spät dran.“

Eva wusste, dass er nachgedacht hatte, sie sah es in seinem reuevollen Blick. Und sie wusste auch, dass es ihm leid tat. Das musste er ihr nicht sagen …

Nach einem langen und klärenden Gespräch kuschelten und schmusten die beiden auf der Couch. Abgehakt und vergessen. Das war auch das erste und einzige Mal, dass so etwas passiert war.

 

Wie die Zeit verflog. Gabe war mittlerweile seit 18 Tagen eingesperrt und hätte sich am liebsten bei den Dreharbeiten mit Cas oder Dean, oder beiden, auf das Bett geworfen und sie durchgefickt, bis keiner mehr seinen Namen gewusst hätte.

Nach Feierabend war er mit Dean noch im Fitnessstudio.

Er musste sich einfach wieder einmal auspowern, vor Geilheit war er schon halb wahnsinnig.

Aber das Gefühl wurde hier auch nicht besser. Dean stand am Laufband und Gabe beobachtete ihn gierig. Ihm doch egal, was die anderen Besucher dachten, als er ihn mit seinen Blicken auszog.

Der Schweiß tropfte ihm von seinen kurzen Haaren und benetzte sein enges T-Shirt, unter dem sich seine Muskeln abzeichneten. Purer Sex.  

Wie Dean da so gleichmäßig und schnell lief, genau im Takt von seinem klopfenden Herzen.

„Hey ****!“, riss er ihn aus den Gedanken und warf ihm ein Handtuch an den Kopf, „du bist hier um zu arbeiten. Was ist los mit dir? Du bist in den letzten Tagen ein wenig unkonzentriert.“

Leise seufzend ließ sich dieser auf der Bank zurückfallen und schloss die Augen. Er hatte nicht einmal genug Kraft ihm eine freche Antwort zu geben. Dean reichte ihm grinsend eine Wasserflasche und nickte in Richtung Dusche.

Im Duschraum waren auch noch einige andere Männer und Gabriel wartete geduldig, bis eine Kabine frei wurde, daneben gab es auch noch zwei freie Plätze, die aber nur durch einen Mauervorsprung voneinander getrennt waren. Gabe hatte ansonsten nichts dagegen, nackt zu duschen, aber mit seinem Käfig … jedenfalls hatte er ein wenig ein mulmiges Gefühl, also wartete er eben.

„Komm her, neben mir ist frei!“

Dean wurde ein wenig stutzig als Gabe den Kopf schüttelte und wartete, dass er in die Kabine konnte.

Gabe sah ihm zu als er sich seinen splitterfasernackten Körper einseifte und hätte er sich selber sehen können, wäre ihm aufgefallen dass er sabberte.

Mit dem Vorsatz ihn wund zu vöglen wenn er wieder durfte schlenderte er in die mittlerweile frei gewordene Kabine und duschte sich etwas kälter ab um sein erhitztes Gemüt wieder auf Normaltemperatur zu bringen.

Als sie dann noch auf Toilette gingen und Gabe wieder in eine der Kabinen verschwand wurde Dean noch stutziger.

„Jetzt rück schon raus mit der Sprache, ist dir dein Schwanz abgefallen oder wieso versteckst du dich vor mir?“

Beim Händewaschen griff er, es war Gott sei Dank kein anderer hier, ganz unverfroren und ohne Vorwarnung in seinen Schritt um ihm dann verblüfft in die Augen zu sehen und auf die Antwort zu warten, ob er eine Prothese tragen würde.

Kurzerhand zog er ihn am Arm, genauso wie Cas einige Tage zuvor in die Kabine und schloss die Tür ab. „Ach herrjeh, ich traue ja Eva mittlerweile viel zu, aber dass sie so weit geht …“

Stirnrunzelnd und etwas mitleidig sah er ihn an.

„Es war meine Idee, mich da rein zu stecken“, nahm er seine Frau in Schutz, „es war freiwillig.“

Nachdem er ihm von der Wette erzählt hatte, war Dean alles klar und er legte mitfühlend eine Hand auf die Schulter des Kleineren und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Ihr habt darauf gewettet?“, fragte er schockiert aber grinsend, „ihr seid schlechte Menschen.“

Aber es waren nur noch etwas mehr als drei Tage die es zu bewältigen galt.

„Und jetzt hör auf, daran herumzufummeln“, knurrte Gabriel und schlug ihm auf die Hand, worauf Dean lachte, „und glaub mir nächste Woche wirst du mindestens zwei Tage nicht ordentlich sitzen können.“

 

„Gabe? Gabriel?“

Wie aus einem Nebel drangen die Worte langsam zu ihm durch und er hob seine schweren Augenlider um zu bemerken, dass Eva mit der Hand vor seinem Gesicht herumfuchtelte.

„Ja, was ist los?“, fragte er verwundert und sie setzte sich neben ihn auf die Couch.

Danach öffnete Eva ihr Handy und zeigte ihm ein Foto, das sie wenige Augenblicke zuvor gemacht hatte. Darauf hatte er ein verträumtes, eigenartiges Grinsen und schien wohl irgendwie weit weg gewesen zu sein.

„Bist du betrunken?“, fragte Eva aber er schüttelte stirnrunzelnd den Kopf.

Gabriel war spitz wie Nachbars Lumpi aber hatte keine Tropfen Alkohol intus.

„Was ist los, rede mit mir!“

Eva sah ihren Mann besorgt an, legte sogar die Hand auf seine Stirn. Aber dazu hatte sie nun wirklich keinen Grund, oder wenn, dann nur einen kleinen.

„Ich weiß nicht, ich bin irgendwie glücklich“, schmunzelte er gelassen und erntete einen irritierten Blick, „ich bin so dermaßen erregt, und es nimmt kein Ende, es ist ein wahnsinnig tolles Gefühl.

Aber ich will unbedingt abspritzen, ich muss, der Druck auf meinen Eiern ist so unglaublich dass es weh tut.

Es fühlt sich an als wäre ich betrunken oder auf Drogen. Ich kann mich auf nichts mehr konzentrieren, heute in der Arbeit war es echt schlimm. Meine Hände zittern. Mir treibt es den Schweiß aus den Poren. Mein Herz rast und mein Bauch tut weh.“

Auf der anderen Seite wollte er aber auch dieses Gefühl nicht verlieren, aber er konnte nicht mehr. Und noch viel schlimmer, er wollte seine Wette nicht verlieren. Mittlerweile war es ihm sogar egal, ob sie ihn abmelken würde, damit sich der Druck zumindest ein wenig verringern würde.

 

Eva sah in die glasigen Augen ihres Mannes und sie war so unglaublich stolz auf ihn, dass er es ohne viel zu jammern so lange durchgehalten hatte.

Deswegen wollte sie ihm auch eine kleine Freude bereiten. Aber nicht ohne ihn vorher noch etwas zu necken.

„Es gibt drei Möglichkeiten“, sagte sie liebevoll und nahm seine Hände in ihre, „du gibst auf …“

Vehement schüttelte Gabriel den Kopf, denn dazu war er so kurz vor dem Zieleinlauf nicht bereit.

„Ich befreie dich und du darfst kommen, wenn du es schaffst ohne dich auch nur einmal zu berühren, mit einer kleinen Hilfestellung, denn du darfst mich zum Orgasmus bringen.

Das ist die Belohnung, dass du das in den letzten Tagen durchgestanden hast, ohne viel zu jammern. Darauf kannst du stolz sein, denn ich bin es.

Aber dafür bleibst du bis nächste Woche Freitag verschlossen.“

_‚Fünf Tage mehr‘_

Eva beugte sich zu ihm als er den Kopf schüttelte und gab ihm einen zärtlichen und langen Zungenkuss.

„Und die dritte Möglichkeit?“, murmelte er und hob fragend die Augenbrauen.

„Du hältst es bis zum Ende durch.“

Grinsend ließ sie ihn alleine und verschwand in der Küche um etwas zu trinken zu holen.

Das war keine leichte Entscheidung, sehnte er sich doch so unglaublich nach der Freiheit. Bei genauer Betrachtung waren das überhaupt keine Möglichkeiten, die für ihn in Frage kamen und so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig um zu handeln.

„Ich hätte noch eine vierte Möglichkeit.“

„Ok, lass hören.“

„Du machst es mir, egal wie, deinen Orgasmus bekommst du und die fünf Tage bleiben mir erspart“, erwiderte er und Eva ließ sich in die Couch fallen um zu überlegen.

„Gut, aber eine kleine Bestrafung gibt es dafür, aber die verrate ich dir erst im Nachhinein.“

Mit seiner Frau zu verhandeln, war gar nicht einfach, aber das imponierte ihm.

 

Nachdem sie noch irgendetwas auf einen Zettel gekritzelt hatte, das sie vor ihm versteckte, nahm sie ihre Halskette ab und schon einige Momente später schnalzte sein Penis auf den Bauch. Prall, dick und zum Zerreißen gespannt und er konnte ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken.

„Hände auf den Rücken und du wirst sie erst wieder lockern, wenn ich es dir sage.“

Als sich ihre Lippen um seinen Penis schlossen konnte er sein Glück kaum fassen und Tränen der Erleichterung und Freude schossen in seine Augen. Was so ein paar Tage Enthaltsamkeit aus einem Mann machten, war schon erstaunlich.

Es dauerte nicht lange und er spürte das Pulsieren und das Ziehen in seinen leicht schmerzenden Eiern, aber das nahm er gerne in Kauf. Besser noch, denn der leichte Schmerz hielt ihn davon ab, bereits nach wenigen Sekunden zu kommen.

„Fuck, Honey, ich bin gleich soweit!“

Keuchend legte er den Kopf in den Nacken und seine Gefühle und Gedanken vermischten sich in einem Meer der Lust. Er hatte keine Macht mehr über sich und genoss nur noch mit geschlossenen Augen. 

Eva hörte aber nicht auf und schluckte, so dachte er zumindest.   Als seine Glücksgefühle wieder nachließen, nahm sie den Zettel, beugte sich zu ihm und verschloss ihren Mund mit seinem.

‚Erst schlucken wenn ich es dir erlaube‘. Als er das las weiteten sich seine Augen.  

Langsam spürte er wie sich sein Mund mit dem eigenen Sperma füllte.

Sperma schlucken, ok … hatte er eigentlich kein Problem damit, solange er geil war.

Aber es im Mund zu behalten und nicht zu schlucken. Das grenzte an Folter und er machte das im gleichen Augenblick zu einer der härtesten Strafen, die sie ihm verhängen konnte.

_‚Du Biest!‘_

Speichel vermischte sich mit seinem Samen und sein Mund wurde voller und voller. Er sah das Glas Ananassaft am Tisch und zählte die Sekunden bis sie ihn endlich erlösen würde. Eva wusste, dass er es liebte, wenn sie sich ganz langsam auszog. In dem Moment schien ihm das aber nicht zu gefallen und er verzog sein Gesicht.

Mit seinen Augen flehte er sie an, ihm zu erlauben, schlucken zu dürfen, aber sie spannte ihn so lange auf die Folter, bis sie vollkommen nackt war.

Er sah zu seinem Schwanz. Normalerweise richtete er sich bei diesem Anblick sofort wieder auf, aber das Ekelgefühl breitete sich so in seinem Kopf aus, dass dieser Reiz unterdrückt wurde.

„Schluck“, sagte sie nur und er wollte den Geschmack sofort nachspülen, „ah ah ah, habe ich dir erlaubt, deine Hände benutzen zu dürfen?“

Ihr sarkastischer Ton fuhr ihm in Mark und Bein.

„Bitte“, würgte er trocken und sie steckte einen Strohhalm in das Getränk und führte es an seinen Lippen.

„Tapfer!“

Grinsend stellte sie das Glas wieder auf den Tisch und belohnte ihren Mann mit einem innigen Zungenkuss. Natürlich stand der Pfahl in seiner Mitte sofort wieder aufrecht.

„Wie soll der jetzt wieder in den Käfig?“

 

So fasste er den Entschluss und ging ins Bad. Schließlich hatte ihm seine Frau gerade die schönsten Gefühle beschert, was eigentlich gegen die Abmachung war, also konnte er das jetzt auch in Kauf nehmen. Mit einem kalten, nassen Handtuch hatte er ihn schnell wieder heruntergekühlt und er hing nun wieder etwas traurig zwischen seinen Beinen.

Überrascht und sehr zufrieden sah Eva ihn an und schloss wieder ab.

Nun war es an ihm ihr ebensolche Gefühle zu bescheren und er war glücklich wieder an seiner Frau knabbern zu dürfen.

Immer wieder näherte er sich der heißen Stelle zwischen ihren Schenkeln. Dabei ging ihm durch den Kopf, dass diese Frau alles ihm bedeutete und er sie sehr liebte, obwohl sie keine Model-Figur hatte, aber jede Kurve war an dem Richtigen Platz. Für ihn eine ‚glatte 10‘

Eva war geerdet, hatte einen klugen Kopf, war ehrlich und liebevoll und alles, was er immer wollte.

Er vergrub gierig sein Gesicht und inhalierte ihren Duft. Wenn sie von Zeit zu Zeit nach unten schaute, wusste er natürlich, dass sie etwas anderes im Sinn hatte ...

Sie wollte seinen Penis im Käfig sehen. Und wahrscheinlich herausfinden, wie er auf diese lustvolle Aktivität reagierte.

Er nahm sich Zeit. Wollte seiner Frau ein schönes Erlebnis schenken. Zärtlich streichelte er ihren Unterleib, über die wenigen weichen Schamhaare bis zu den Knien. Die Innenseite ihrer Schenkel wieder hinauf. Teilte die Schamlippen mit den Fingern die ihre Vagina wie eine Blume verbargen. Sie waren nicht so empfindlich wie die Klitoris, aber sehr empfänglich für jede Berührung. Immer wieder fuhr er mit den Fingern langsam weiter, bis sie ihre Beine weiter spreizte und ihn einlud weiter vorzudringen. Mit kreisenden Bewegungen machte er sie so geil, bis sie ihr Becken hob und gegen seine Hand drückte.

Ein Zittern nach dem anderen durchlief ihren Körper

Jetzt war sie bereit, dass er ihre Perle berührte, die bereits an Größe zugenommen hatte.

Mit einem heiseren Schrei drückte sie ihren Kopf in die Rückenlehne der Couch und gab sich ihren Gefühlen hin. Die Kreise wurden immer enger, bis er es schließlich nicht mehr aushielt und probieren musste.

Er drückte sanft seine Zunge gegen ihre Klitoris, ließ sie kreisen und drückte gleichzeitig seine Finger in ihre Vagina. Eva war erregt. Gabriel war erregt und hoffte, dass er in diesem Moment keine Strafe bekommen würde, weil er einige Tropfen spürte, die seine Harnröhre entlang krabbelten.

Aber er konnte nicht anders. Seine Frau war einfach göttlich. Zuerst strich sie sanft über sein Haar, dann wurde ihr Griff stärker und sie drückte sein Gesicht näher, forderte ihn auf noch tiefer einzudringen.

Seine Finger suchten nach ihrem magischen Punkt und sie wölbte sich auf, stöhnte und schrie ihre Erlösung in den Raum. Er liebte diese Momente, in denen Eve die Kontrolle verlor, die ihr immer wichtig war. Sein Gesicht war feucht von ihrem Saft der Lust, aber er lächelte glücklich, als sie ihn küsste und ihm sagte, wie sehr sie ihn liebte.


	5. Chapter 5

Die letzten 39 Stunden

„Du bist spät.“

Gabriel ließ Cas am Samstagnachmittag eintreten und begrüßte ihn mit einem kurzen Kuss. Sein Schwanz zuckte vor Verlangen und er fieberte Montag früh entgegen, weil dann der ganze Spuk ein Ende hatte.

„Na na na“, Eva kam dazu und zog Gabe von ihm weg. Cas wollte heute auch in den Genuss kommen von dem, was er einige Wochen zuvor mit Dean bei ihnen zu sehen bekam.

Da sie Besuch hatten durfte Gabriel sich natürlich normal kleiden.

„Worauf hast du Lust?“

Gabriel machte es sich auf der kleinen Couch gemütlich und verfolgte alles gespannt.

„Überrasch mich.“

„Bedenke deine Worte“, rief Gabe dazwischen und Eva schenkte ihm einen scharfen Blick der ihn sofort zur Ruhe brachte.

„Ich werde dir die Augen verbinden und du wirst alles andere ausblenden, konzentrier dich nur auf mich und deinen Körper. Lass den Alltag Alltag sein, denn der hat hier nichts verloren. Lausch nur der Musik und meinen Worten.“

 

Gabe ließ er ein wenig seinen Blick im Zimmer umherschweifen um sich abzulenken, denn er war schon wieder geil.

Da hatten sie sich wirklich ein schönes Zimmer eingerichtet und er war wieder einmal froh, dass er diesen Schritt gewagt hatte und mit seiner Frau das durchziehen konnte. Die dunkelrote Farbe an zwei der Wände, die anderen beide hatten die Jungs in Schwarz-weiß gestrichen. Dazu das indirekte Licht, das von allen Seiten strahlte und gedimmt werden konnte. Sein ganzer Stolz war die OP-Lampe, sowie ein paar andere nützliche Sachen, die er durch die Auflösung der Arztpraxis eines Freundes ergattern konnte.

Für Filmzwecke, sagte er, als dieser nachfragte.

Zwei Fixeingeweihte gab es, denen das Zimmer auch zur Verfügung stand … Dean und Cas und das genügte.

Durch die Fußbodenheizung hatte das Zimmer eine angenehme Wärme, obwohl ihnen nach kurzer Zeit bei den Aktivitäten ohnehin warm wurde.

Bei näherem Überlegen kam ihm der Gedanke, dass es neben dem Wohnzimmer das größte Zimmer im Haus war. Es war ihm am Anfang noch nicht wirklich bewusst, aber jetzt war er froh darum.

Denn neben der Behandlungsliege mit ausklappbarem Gyn-Stuhl, dem französischen Bett und der Liebesschaukel hatte sich inzwischen auch ein kleiner Schreibtisch mit zwei Stühlen, eine kleine Couch, ein Andreaskreuz und ein Strafbock dazugesellt. Von dem großen Schrank und der Kommode ganz zu schweigen. Es gab sogar einen Paravent.

Und überall waren Haken und Karabiner an der Wand befestigt, damit seine Frau insbesondere ihn überall festmachen konnte, wo es ihr in den Sinn kam. Das Zimmer hatte eine direkte Verbindungstür zu der Gästedusche und dem WC. Diese Tür wurde natürlich von der anderen Seite von einem Schrank verstellt, sollten ihre Gäste diese benutzen.  

Kurz gesagt, in diesem Raum steckte ein Menge Geld, denn Qualität war beiden sehr wichtig, und musste auch sein, bei dem was sie machten.

Mittlerweile war Cas nackt, seine Hände gefesselt und hoch über seinem Kopf mit dem Seil das von der Decke hing verbunden.

 

„Eva?“, fragte er nervös.

Sie lehnte schmunzelnd an der Liege.

„Ich bin hier, ich warte darauf, dass du vollkommen ruhig wirst.“

Diese Momente, wenn es vollkommen still war, wenn einem die Augen verbunden waren und man angestrengt auf jedes Geräusch achtete. Wenn man sich fragte, ob der Partner überhaupt noch da war. Die Unsicherheit machte sich schnell breit, wenn man wusste, man wurde beobachtet.

Diese Ruhe, die Eva ausstrahlte erzeugte in dem anderen eine gewisse Unruhe und Cas’ innerer Kampf ließ auch Gabriel lächeln, denn genau das war eines der Sachen, die er an diesem Spiel so liebte.

Und als Eva ihn kurz ansah wusste er dass es ihr genauso ging.

Tease&Denial, Erregung und Verweigerung. Das waren die Dinge die seine Frau perfekt beherrschte.

Immer wieder trieb sie Cas an den Rand, nur um ihn wieder fallenzulassen. Cas fing an zu schwitzen.  Auf und ab, Schmerz und Lust, Gefühle die ihn zum Stöhnen und Keuchen brachten und dazwischen immer wieder Pausen um ihm das Erlebte kurz verarbeiten zu lassen.

‚Zippo und einen Eiswürfel‘

Das schrieb Eva auf einen Zettel und zeigte ihn Gabe. Auf Zehenspitzen machte sich dieser auf um das Gewünschte zu besorgen.

Als Cas wieder ruhig war, nahm sie das Feuerzeug und ließ es nahe an seinem Ohr aufschnappen.

„Oh Gott!“

Er versteifte sich komplett, nicht wissend was auf ihn zukommt.

Die Gewissheit nichts sehen zu können, sich nur auf seine Instinkte verlassen zu müssen. Sich auf Eva verlassen zu müssen. Er kannte sie lange genug um zu wissen, dass er ihr vertrauen konnte, aber sie konnte doch nicht einfach ein Feuerzeug aufschnappen lassen und erwarten, dass er ruhig blieb.

„Vertrau mir, sag mir was du spürst.“

Die erste Gänsehaut breitete sich blitzschnell aus, als sie nahe an seinem Ohr flüsterte.

Er stellte sich auf den Schmerz ein und atmete heftig.

Eva steckte das Feuerzeug in die Hosentasche und einen Moment später tropfte ein klarer, kalter Tropfen Wasser auf Cas’ rechte Brustwarze.

„Zu heiß“, japste er erschrocken und zuckte zurück.

Das Gehirn spielte ihm einen Streich, das hatte Eva auch an Gabriel getestet und dieselbe Reaktion geerntet. Ein erneuter Tropfen fiel auch auf seine linke Brustwarze, sowie auf seine Eichel und Hoden.

„Bitte hör auf, du verbrennst mich!“

Er wimmerte und schlug um sich und Eva nahm ihm die Augenbinde ab.

„Shh … es ist nur Wasser.“

Irritiert schaute sie Cas an und schämte sich ein kleines bißchen, dass er gerade so ausgeflippt war.

„Deswegen liebe ich mein Opfer, wenn es nichts sieht“, grinste sie zufrieden.

Sie zog ihm die Maske wieder über die Augen und nachdem sie ihn noch einige Male gereizt hatte band sie ihn los, lotste ihn zum Strafbock, wo er sich beugte und sofort wieder gut verschlossen wurde.

 

„Weißt du warum der Strafbock Strafbock heißt?“, fragte sie, ließ ihre Fingerspitzen über seinen Hintern wandern, worauf er sich erneut versteifte und beantwortete ihre Frage, „ … Richtig!“

Eva klatschte auf seine rechte Arschbacke und er zuckte kurz zusammen.

„Gibt es irgendwelche Vergehen, die du mir beichten möchtest?“

Während sie um ihn herumging hatte sie immer eine Hand auf seinem Körper um ihm ein beruhigendes Gefühl zu vermitteln.

„Nein“, antwortete er optimistisch und Eva grinste.

„Gabe, wie macht er sich in der Arbeit?“

„Nicht schlecht, aber er ist zu spät gekommen. Zweimal“, petzte er und hörte Cas knurren.

„Soso“, lachte Eva und fuhr mit ihren Fingernägeln den Rücken abwärts.

Dann ließ sie ihn wieder ein paar Minuten seinen Gedanken über und holte den Flogger, die Gerte und ein Holzpaddle. Mit dem kleinen Tisch, auf dem sie die Sachen gelegt hatte fuhr sie zu seinem Kopf und nahm die Augenbinde ab.

Nachdem er ein paar Mal geblinzelt hatte sah Gabriel etwas Angst in seinen Augen. Er konnte so gut nachvollziehen, wie Cas sich gerade fühlte und für ihn war es unglaublich spannend, es aus einer anderen Perspektive zu sehen.

„Was schlägst du vor?“, fragte Eva und hockte sich vor sein Gesicht.

Cas schluckte hart und versuchte mit den Schultern zu zucken.

Er wollte kein Weichei sein und er war auch keines. Aber die Art von Eva, der neckende, herausfordernde Ton bei dem einen nicht wirklich klar war, wie das zu verstehen war und die Peitschen jetzt vor sich zu sehen, mit denen sie ihn gleich schlagen würde, löste ein Gefühlschaos aus.

„Wieviel kannst du ertragen?“, bohrte sie weiter und strich ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Was tut am wenigsten weh?“, murmelte er verlegen und Gabriel grinste.

„Das Paddle, verteilt den Schmerz großflächig, aber das steht jetzt außer Konkurrenz“, schulterzuckend legte sie es  wieder weg, „ich mach dir einen Vorschlag, da du dich erst daran gewöhnen musst … vier von der Gerte und vier von dem Flogger auf deinen knackigen Hintern.“

Tief seufzend nickte er, konnte sich aber nicht vorstellen, dass er daran Spaß haben würde.

Aber acht Schläge würde er natürlich aushalten, denn, er war kein Weichei.

 

Da er Anfänger war, machte Eva dasselbe wie auch bei Gabriels erstem Mal. Ablenkung. Sie streichelte und lockerte Cas’ Arschbacken, zog sie auseinander, knetete und kreiste sie.

Mittlerweile schnurrte Cas mit geschlossenen Augen, gab sich total entspannt der wohligen Massage hin. Langsam und behutsam schob sie ihm einen kleinen Vibrator hinein und er lächelte zufrieden, genoss und stellte sich auf das Gefühl ein, bis Evas Worte wieder erklangen:

„Ich will, dass du dich nicht bewegst und dich entspannst denn ansonsten trifft der Schlag dich woanders als geplant.“

Eva schlug nicht fest zu, jedenfalls nicht so fest wie bei Gabriel. Cas zuckte bei jedem Schlag zusammen, ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und japste einige Male, aber im Großen und Ganzen ertrug er es, so wie es sich für einen Mann gehörte.

Im Geiste zählte er leise mit und es war auch schneller vorbei als gedacht. Schade eigentlich, denn genauso schnell wurde der Vibrator wieder entfernt. Dieses Zusammenspiel von Lust und Schmerz war nicht unangenehm.

 

Es war ein ungewohntes aber prickelndes Gefühl für Gabriel, das mitanzusehen, anstatt selber in dieser Position zu sein. Zu warten, wo der nächste Schlag auftraf.

Dann, wenn sich der Rhythmus immer nur so viel veränderte, dass man nicht wusste wann  der nächste Schlag kommen würde. Das Kribbeln, das dabei entstand, nicht zu wissen, ob und wie sehr es schmerzen könnte.

Es erregte Gabe zu sehen, wie seine schöne Frau bei jedem Schlag auf die Bewegungen, auf die Geräusche und Reaktionen zu warten schien.

„Tapfer. Du hast dir eine Belohnung verdient“, sagte Eva anerkennend, als sie die geschundene Haut eincremte.

Dann stellte sie sich vor ihn, nahm ihm die Augenbinde ab und zog sich aus, warf ihrem Mann dabei einige Male Blicke zu der ihr einen Luftkuss entgegenhauchte.

Cas gefiel was er sah und seinem Penis gefiel es noch mehr. Er war so dermaßen hart, dass er dachte er müsste platzen sollte er sich nicht sofort berühren dürfen. Aber er war gefesselt, und Eva machte auch keine Anstalten, ihn aus diesem Zustand zu befreien. Viel zu lange dauerte es für ihn, als sie sich wieder abwand und sich an seinem Hintern zu schaffen machte, ihn dehnte und auf das Kommende vorbereitete.

 

Wie gerne Gabriel jetzt an Cas’ Stelle wäre, musste hoffentlich nicht betont werden.

Belustigt starrte er auf Cas’ Penis der ungeduldig hin und her zuckte und Flüssigkeit absonderte. Er lächelte bei dem Gedanken, dass er von Anfang bis jetzt zumindest immer halbsteif war. Ein Zeichen, dass ihm das alles sehr gefiel, was Eva gemacht hatte. Obwohl er ohnehin nie einen Zweifel daran hatte. Es gab auf dieser Welt keinen einfühlsameren und zärtlicheren Menschen.

„Bitte mach mir die Fesseln auf!“, jammerte er und ein kleiner Speichelfaden zog sich über seinen Mundwinkel.

„Yes … Fuck yes!“

Endlich spürte er was er schon seit gefühlten Stunden gehofft hatte. Stöhnend und mit zittrigen Beinen lag er über dem Bock während Eva ihn mal sanft und mal härter mit dem Strap-On stieß.

Ungeduldig bewegte er seinen Hintern um gleich darauf zusammenzuzucken, als ihre Hand seine Backe küsste. Einige Male brachte sie ihn kurz vor den Höhepunkt ließ ihn keuchen und schnaufen und um Erlösung betteln, bis sie ganz herauszuglitt, worauf er unzufrieden brummte.

„Setzt dich, um ihn noch tiefer zu spüren.“

Sie klopfte leicht auf ihren Oberschenkel, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand und schloss kurz die Augen.

Zeit für Gabriel langsam den Platz zu wechseln, damit er auch alles sah.

„Sag mir wenn du soweit bist, wenn du das Gefühl hast, innerhalb von 15 Sekunden zu kommen“, flüsterte Eva und Cas nickte, spießte sich langsam selber auf und warf stöhnend den Kopf in den Nacken.

_‚Fuck, ist das heiß‘_

„Ich will, dass du dich dann nicht mehr bewegst sondern nur noch ich. Ich zähle dann von zehn rückwärts. Exakt bei null wirst du deinem Orgasmus freien Lauf lassen und ich will dass du mich dabei ansiehst. Ich will sehen und spüren, wenn deine Emotionen in Lichtgeschwindigkeit unaufhörlich gleichzeitig wie Stromstöße durch dein Herz, dein Hirn und deinen Schwanz jagen.

Bei null und nicht früher wirst du alles auf meinen Busen spritzen was du hast.“

Gabriel stöhnte leise und erregt bei ihrer dominanten Art und Weise und bei diesen Worten dauerte es nicht allzu lange bis Cas ihre Hände mit den ihrigen verschränkte und rau flüsterte:

„Ich bin soweit!“

Bei eins hielten beide vollkommen still und bei null drückte sie ihn fest an sich und somit auf seine Prostata.

 

Es gelang ihm zwar nur mit Mühe, aber es gelang Cas während  seines Höhenfluges, seine Augen offen und seinen Körper einigermaßen still zu halten, noch inmitten dieser wundervoll lang anhaltenden Spasmen die ihn zittern ließen.

Er war sich sicher, noch niemals so einen Orgasmus erlebt zu haben.

Welche wundervollen Gefühle Cas gerade durchlebte konnte Gabe nur erahnen.

Dieser Zustand zwischen Ohnmacht und Wiedergeburt. Vor Ekstase alles verschwommen zu sehen und doch so klar. Sein gesamter Körper vibrierte und er hatte Mühe danach wieder zu sich zu finden.

Und auch Eva kam inmitten seiner Nachwehen … Völlig losgelöst und dennoch Cas fest umklammert. Gabe spürte selber wie eine kleine Menge Flüssigkeit seinen Penis verließ.

_‚Warum kann heute nicht schon Montag sein‘_

Wunderschön. Seine Frau war in diesen Momenten wo sie sich fallenließ noch schöner als sonst,  und Gabriel wäre ein Egoist, wenn er sie nicht mit anderen teilen würde. Er war gerne ein Cuckold.

Aber dann stand er auf und ging aus der Türe, denn das konnte er nicht länger mitansehen. Gabe riss den Kühlschrank auf, holte sich eine Flasche Mineralwasser, trank einen kräftigen Schluck und hätte sich beinahe verschluckt, als ihm seine Frau plötzlich die Hand auf die Schulter legte.

 

„Gabe“, flüsterte sie mit besorgte Stimme, „was ist passiert, ist alles in Ordnung, warum bist du gegangen?“

„Weil … weil ich sonst auch gekommen wäre“, stammelte er und wurde etwas rot, deutete auf einen kleinen dunklen Fleck an seiner Hose.

Es war hart für ihn und für eine Sekunde war er gewillt seinem Drang nachzugeben.

„Ich liebe dich so sehr und bin so stolz auf dich.“

Schmunzelnd küsste sie ihn und er antwortete mit einem Grinsen.


	6. Chapter 6

„18 Stunden!“

Gabriel ließ glückselig lächelnd seinen Blick über den Tisch wandern. Eva hatte ihm sein Lieblingsgericht gekocht. Schnitzel mit Kartoffelschmarrn, dazu einen schönen Salat und als Nachtisch Mousse au chocolate.

„Zugegeben, ich hatte meine Zweifel“, erwiderte Eva bewundernd, „umso stolzer bin ich auf dich, dass du es durchgezogen hast.“

Zärtlich nahm sie sein Gesicht in ihre Hände als sie sich auf seinen Schoss setzte, küsste ihn so leidenschaftlich und wühlte durch seine Haare, dass er vor Erregung laut aufstöhnte.

„Ich bin froh, dass ich dieses Hilfsmittel hatte, ohne wäre es schwierig bis unmöglich gewesen, das gebe ich ehrlich zu. Es waren Momente der Dauererregung die sehr schön waren, aber auch schmerzhafte Momente die alles andere als angenehm waren.“

„Was hältst du von einem schönen langen Spaziergang und danach machst du noch einmal den Test?“

Nickend nahm er ihr das schmutzige Geschirr aus der Hand.

„Vielleicht sollte ich dich aber auch noch länger verschlossen halten, du warst in den drei Wochen sehr aufmerksam und hast mir viel im Haushalt geholfen.“

„Ach, mach ich das sonst nicht?“, fragte Gabriel mit einem Zwinkern und kitzelte sie bis sie keuchend am Boden lag.

„Gnade“, japste sie lachend, „doch! Du bist der liebste, hilfsbereiteste, verständnisvollste, zärtlichste, attraktivste und tollste Ehemann der Welt. Ich liebe dich.“

„Ich liebe dich auch“, grinste er und half ihr wieder auf die Beine.

 

Gespannt wartete Gabriel im Wohnzimmer und tippte nervös mit dem Fuß auf den Boden.

Im Fernseher lief irgendwas, er konnte sich nicht darauf konzentrieren. Jetzt hatte er zum zweiten Mal den Test gemacht und Eva saß am Küchentisch und wertete aus. Dieses Mal, bildete er sich zumindest ein, war er ein wenig unkonzentrierter und deswegen war da auch ein bißchen ein mulmiges Gefühl. Einige Male riskierte Gabriel einen Blick aber ihre Miene war versteinert.

Pokerface. Das beherrschte sie inzwischen fast noch besser als er.

„Gut.“

Sie setzte sich zu ihm und hatte die Bögen Papier in der Hand.

Noch einmal schickte er ein kurzes Stoßgebet zu Himmel und wartete gespannt.

„Im ersten Testdurchlauf vor drei Wochen hattest du von möglichen 280 Punkten 229 erreicht.“

_‚Ja, mein Gott, ich kann nicht alles wissen, zB. die Frage welches Land ist der größte Hersteller von Eiswein oder welches Säugetier kann fliegen, oder wer den Schreibtelegraphen erfunden hat‘_

„Beim heutigen Testdurchlauf, und ich habe es zweimal überprüft war das Ergebnis ganz knapp daneben.“

Niedergeschlagen senkte er den Blick, da sie ihn ein wenig mitleidig anschaute.

„Willst du das Ergebnis wissen?“, sagte Eva ernst und er nickte.

„Gratuliere, du hast 231 Punkte und was in der Zeitung steht ist Blödsinn!“

Ein breites Grinsen schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht, als sie es selber nicht mehr länger aushielt. Sie gab ihm die Zettel und zugegeben, er fühlte sich gerade wie in der Schule, nachdem der Lehrer eine gute Schularbeit zurückgegeben hatte.

„Toll gemacht!“

Eva war so stolz auf Gabriel, nicht dass er intelligent war, das wusste sie. Dass er es durchgehalten hatte, obwohl es sehr schwer für ihn war.  

 

„Du hast gesagt ich darf mir alles wünschen“, sagte er einige Augenblicke später als beide auf der Couch lagen und sie seine Brust und er durch ihre Haare streichelte.

„Ja“, erwiderte sie und sein Herz fing an schneller zu klopfen.

„Mir hat das bei Andrea gefallen, ich möchte es wieder, immer wieder, hör nie auf damit.

Tu mit mir was du willst, ich werde gehorchen.“

Nach einigen Augenblicken des Schweigens fügte er noch ein ‚bitte‘ hinzu. Er wusste, dass er damit von Eva viel mehr verlangte, als sie möglicherweise bereit war zu geben. Denn obwohl sie sich grenzenlos vertrauten, stand immer diese Angst im Raum dass sich das auf die Beziehung auswirken könnte.

Aber diese Gefühle, die sie immer in ihm auslöste, es war wie eine Sucht und er wollte einmal an seine Grenzen stoßen. Einige Male stand er kurz davor aber es musste doch noch eine Steigerung geben. Auch er hatte sich im Netz einige Geschichten durchgelesen und zugegeben, manche waren so erschreckend, dass er schnell weiterklickte, aber er wusste auch, dass Eva das Richtige für ihn finden würde.

Inzwischen war er der Überzeugung, dass seine Frau die Rolle sehr genoss … auch wenn er hin und wieder Angst hatte, sie machte vieles nur ihm zu Liebe. Er war Schmerzen bis zu einem gewissen Grad nicht abgeneigt, das wusste sie und von ihr würde er sich auch  bis zu einem gewissen Maße erniedrigen und demütigen lassen … solange sie ihn nicht in Frauenklamotten und Leine irgendwo im Supermarkt knien ließ, aber das wusste Eva und würde es niemals tun, denn er stand in der Öffentlichkeit.  

Es folgten wieder einige Momente des Schweigens.

 

Eva war sich ziemlich sicher, was er haben wollte und darum war sie auch nicht überrascht, sondern hatte Zeit, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen.

„Ich werde dich dominieren, führen, aber nicht brechen“, sagte sie schließlich und hob den Kopf um ihm in die Augen zu sehen, „du willst es wirklich richtig, mit allem was dazugehört?“

Ihre Stimme war ruhig und leise aber fest und eindringlich und er nickte.

„Unter einer Bedingung: Ich werde auf kein Flehen, kein Betteln und kein Protestieren von dir hören, im Gegenteil, womöglich wird mich das noch mehr anstacheln, das einzige was dich befreien wird, ist dein Safeword.“

„Ja“, flüsterte er erleichtert und zog Eva zu einem Kuss heran.

„Bedank dich nicht, du hast ja keine Ahnung, in was du dich da hineingeritten hast.“

Mit einem diabolischen Grinsen, das Gabriel ein bisschen Angst machte legte sie sich wieder auf seine Brust.

 

„Komm schon!“

Ungeduldig brummend zog er an ihrer Bettdecke, denn anscheinend hatte es seine Frau nicht eilig, ihn aus seinem Gefängnis zu befreien

„Schau wie er bettelt!“

Er schwang seine Hüften und ließ seine Penis hin und her wippen.

„Komm mit, das erledigen wir unter der Dusche“, erbarmte sie sich endlich und er folgte ihr.

Welch ein befreiendes Gefühl das war, das kann sich keiner vorstellen. Keiner. Gut, der Bartwuchs musste wieder etwas gestutzt werden, aber ansonsten hatte der Kleine und die umliegenden Regionen keinen Schaden genommen. Er konnte sich endlich wieder richtig entfalten, was er auch innerhalb weniger Sekunden machte.

Der erste Orgasmus kam sofort, Eva musste ihn nur kurz berühren und er war noch immer steif.

„Umdrehen!“, knurrte er ungeduldig, legte seine Hand auf ihren Rücken und drückte sie leicht hinunter.

„Gabe!“

„Mir egal“, erwiderte er gierig und hatte innerhalb weniger Augenblicke den zweiten Orgasmus. Oh Gott, war das befreiend.

Er hätte es bestimmt noch einmal geschafft, aber die Zeit drängte. Leider.

 

„Das war toll Leute“, rief Gabriel und nickte den anderen zu, „15 Minuten Pause!“

Dann entdeckte er seine Frau. Manches Mal, wenn es ihre Zeit erlaubte kam sie vorbei und schaute bei den Dreharbeiten zu. Mein Gott, und in seiner Hose rührte sich schon wieder etwas.

_‚Peinlich, wenn das die Kollegen entdecken‘_

Er konnte also gar nicht anders und hatte schnell einen Entschluss gefasst.

„Komm mit!“

Er nahm sie an der Hand und erst gingen  sie ein paar Schritte den Gang entlang und dann liefen sie schon fast.

„Wo …?“, fragte sie und sah sich hektisch um.

Nachdem er ihr das Wort abgeschnitten und gemurmelte hatte, sie solle nicht quatschen sondern einfach folgen, schubste er sie in eine Raum und schloss ab.

„Gabriel!“

„Oh Honey, wenn du da bist … ich kann mich nicht mehr konzentrieren und es spannt!“

Gabriel nahm ihre Hand, legte sie auf seinen Schritt und spürte wie er noch härter wurde.

„Du bist unmöglich, willst du heute die vergangenen drei Wochen wieder aufholen?“

Sex konnten sie keinen praktizieren, er musste schließlich noch unter die Kollegen.

„Und wie …?“, konnte sie noch sagen, bevor er ihr gierig seine Zunge in den Mund schob.

„Mir egal … schlucks runter“, murmelte er in höchstem Maße erregt und stöhnte leise.

Zugegeben, auch wenn es eine gefährliche Situation war, erregte es Eva, dass er so ruppig mit ihr umging und es in einer schmutzigen Ecke passierte.

Schnell öffnete sie seinen Gürtel und zog ihm die Hosen ein Stück hinunter.

Liebevoll und zärtlich war anders aber er brauchte es jetzt auch schnell und hart, aber dafür war sie umso leidenschaftlicher. Gabe hatte seine Hände in ihren Haaren vergraben und sah sie noch einmal an bevor er die Augen schloss und sich den Gefühlen hingab.

Er spürte wie die Beine ein wenig nachgaben und versuchte Halt an der Wand zu finden, an die sie ihn gedrückt hatte. Ihre Hände hatte sie an seinen Eiern und knetete sie leicht.

_‚Diese Lippen, diese wunderbaren Lippen …‘_

Das ging ihm noch durch den Kopf, bevor das Denken ganz aussetzte.

Ihre Zunge arbeitete wie ein Schmetterlingsflügel auf seiner blanken Eichel, bevor sie ihn ein letztes Mal tief in den Mund nahm. Gabe spürte das Pulsieren und Zucken und in dem Moment kam er und presste seinen Handrücken gegen den Mund um den erlösenden Schrei zu unterdrücken. Eva fing jetzt an zu saugen. Wie an einem Strohhalm sog sie seinen Saft ab und es war fast schon etwas schmerzhaft. Als nichts mehr kam entließ sie ihn aus ihrem Mund.

„Honey …“, keuchte er erleichtert, überrascht und ein wenig überfordert.

Sie würde zu Hause auf ihn warten, das war es was sie sagte, bevor sie verschwand.

Er gönnte sich noch eine Minute und atmete tief durch.

_‚Der Anblick als sie meinen Saft schluckte …‘_

Seinem Schwanz gefiel der Gedanke auch aber für den Moment war Schluss und er schnippte ihn kurz zweimal an.

‚Danke Honey. Ich liebe dich. Kiss‘, tippte er in das Handy und machte sich wieder auf den Weg zurück zu den anderen.

‚Diese Aktion wird noch ein Nachspiel haben, das war sehr unprofessionell‘, kam gleich darauf die Antwort und er grinste.

‚Ich weiß. Habe es nicht mehr ausgehalten. Tut mir aber nicht leid‘

‚Das wird dir noch leidtun, du wirst sowas nicht mehr machen‘

 

Frohen Mutes ging er nach der Arbeit nach Hause und hätte sich doch glatt im Voraus ausgezogen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig besann er sich, dass er wieder Kleidung tragen durfte.

„Hey Honey“, lächelte Gabe und küsste seine Frau.

„Gabe“, antwortete sie kühl.

_‚Oh oh …‘_

„Du bist nicht sauer wegen vorhin?“, fragte er vorsichtig und umarmte sie von hinten.

„Ich bin nicht sauer, aber es war unprofessionell von dir“, erwiderte sie etwas ärgerlich und er gab sich ahnungslos.

Daraufhin meinte sie, dass es nicht in Ordnung wäre, weil er dort arbeitete. Gabriel zog die Augenbrauen hoch und fragte was da dabei wäre, wollte es auch nicht einsehen. Dann meinte sie frech, sie würde es ihm verbieten, worauf er lachend erwiderte dass sie das nicht schaffen würde. Mittlerweile küsste sie sich an seinem Hals entlang und er musste sich konzentrieren um der Unterhaltung noch zu folgen.

Verdammt, seine Frau machte ihn so dermaßen scharf und als sie noch an seinem empfindlichen Ohrläppchen knabberte war es fast um ihn geschehen.

„Wollen wir wetten, dass ich es schaffe?“, flüsterte sie siegessicher und griff fest in seinen Hintern.

„Natürlich, um was wetten wir?“, fragte er nachdem er sich wieder einigermaßen im Griff hatte und küsste ihre Nasenspitze.

„Um das Recht … gewinne ich, unterlassen wir das drüben in Zukunft, gewinnst du kannst du es machen, wo und wann du willst.“

„Fuck!“, keuchte er als er an die Wand gedrückt wurde und atmete tief durch, „ok, Deal.“

Sie verschränkte ihre Finger mit seinen und in kurzer Zeit war er Wachs in ihren Händen. Provozierend rieb sie sich an ihm und massierte seine Beule durch die Hose. 

„Babe … bitte … wenn du so weitermachst …“, brummte er, fast am Rande seiner Beherrschung.

„Hmm …“, stöhnte sie und knabberte wieder an seinem Ohrläppchen.

Eva wusste ganz genau wie sie ihren Mann in den Wahnsinn und somit in den siebten Himmel treiben konnte und hielt seine Hände an die Wand.

In diesem Stadium in dem er sich bereits befand konnte er sich nicht mehr wehren.

Seine Beine waren bereits aus Gummi und sein Verstand hatte sich verabschiedet. Sein Herz raste, die Augenlider flackerten und er stöhnte verzweifelt, dass sie aufhören solle, denn ansonsten würde er wie ein Teenager in der Hose kommen.

„Sag, dass ich gewonnen habe.“

Soweit konnte er ihr aber noch folgen und schüttelte den Kopf.

Er bemerkte sehr wohl ihr Grinsen aber er war bereits zu gefangen um irgendetwas dagegen zu unternehmen.

„Sag, dass ich gewonnen habe, oder geh eiskalt duschen“, hauchte sie erneut und verstärkte den Druck und die Reibung in seinem Schritt.

„Ich halt das nicht länger aus … bitte“, bettelte er und schlug seinen Hinterkopf gegen die Wand,

„Ja … ja … und jetzt mach mir die scheiß Hose auf!“

Eva machte es schnell und hielt die Taschentücher bereit.

_‚Dieses Biest wusste genau, dass ihr Plan aufgehen würde. Was hatten diese drei Wochen nur aus mir gemacht?‘_

Allmählich bekam Gabriel seinen Atem wieder unter Kontrolle und Eva hielt ihn die ganze Zeit fest umschlungen.

„Du bist der Teufel!“

 

Brummend setzte er sich an den Tisch und trank sein Wasserglas in einem Zug aus.

„Es steht heute 4:0 für dich, beschwere dich bloß nicht!“

„Wenigstens hat mein Weib für mich gekocht!“

Eva beobachtete ihn amüsiert als er etwas frustriert in seinem Essen stocherte.

„Gabe?“, sagte Eva einigermaßen ernst.

„Hm?“, murmelte er gleichgültig ohne aufzusehen.

„Wenn ich im Recht bin, was bist dann du?“

_‚Oh, dieser spottende Ton …‘_

Er sah sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

„Das hat dir Spaß gemacht, oder?“

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und fing an zu lachen.

„Ich würde lügen, wenn ich nein sagen würde, dir nicht?“

„Ich würde lügen, wenn ich nein sagen würde.“

 

Im nächsten Teil ...

Er hatte es geschafft und für jede Bestrafung gibt es auch eine Belohnung


End file.
